Sirens
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: The herd has a conversation about Manny, Diego, Sid and Granny's experience in Siren cove, and the girls are interested in finding out who their herd-mates saw. Nice amounts of Manny/Ellie, a lot of Diego/Shira, and a touch of Louis/Peaches.


**Hey all! I just felt a need to do yet another one shot! (WHY is it that this ONLY happens with Ice Age! I don't get terrible urges to write consistently with most other fandoms... well... I've written some for Chipmunks... and Toy Story... but still! It happens with Ice Age most of all!) Either way, this time I decided to REALLY challenge myself and see if I can tackle *goes into deep, theatrical, movie trailer voice* THE ENTIRE HERD! bum bum bum! *back to normal voice* So I REALLY hope that I mastered them all, especially since I STILL haven't seen the movie yet! So, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own; Diego, Shira, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Sid, Granny, Louis, the sirens, or the setting!**

**I do own; The dialogue.**

* * *

Panting, Diego ran as fast as he could to the herd's clearing… just a few minutes ago, he and Shira had finished up their evening hunt and walk and she had instigated a chase back to their new cave that they called home with a nudge on the shoulder with her paw and a "race you back!". He rounded a corner and realized that he was only a few yards from the cave now, and he had passed Shira a few moments ago. Just as he was about ten feet from the clearing he was knocked to the ground by someone pouncing on his back and he slid the remainder of the way into the clearing. Diego looked up to see who had pounced on him and saw his new girlfriend standing on his back, looking at him proudly. Shira leaned her head down near his.

"Tie." She stated before giving him a lick on the cheek and walking the rest of the way into the clearing.

"I'll beat you next time, kitty!" Diego said smiling, he and Shira had only been together as a couple for about two days, and already he couldn't imagine life without her by his side. She was, in his mind, perfect… and… she was his. His pearl of the ocean that he got to call his very own (although he'd never tell her that), and every day he was learning new things about her. Just the night before Sid had insisted that the group's nightly campfire needed to be a sing along (And with Ellie, Peaches, and Shira's agreements, much to Manny and Diego's chagrin, the sing-along was approved) this of course meant that the night started off with Sid singing his 'favorite songs', made up medleys that none of the herd knew, and which Granny dismissed as "dumb old youngster's music" and she eventually convinced Sid to stop and let someone else have a turn ("let some of us talented singers have a go!" she had said), After Ellie (who was a fairly good singer, the best in Manny's opinion) had had her turn with a few classic campfire songs like "Kumbaya" and others, Peaches (who had inherited her mother's singing talents,) had a go at making up a few songs about the herd off the spot, some humorous, some sweet, but all fun ("Beautiful! Absolutelly beautiful!" Louis, who had been spending a lot of time with the herd recently had stated, Diego swore the boy had a crush on his 'niece', but wasn't going to bring it up to Manny, he didn't want his friend worrying more about boys than he needed to). Once Peaches was done, Sid had remembered how Shira had sung a shanty with her crew back during the drift, ("You're an ex pirate!" he had said "Teach us some sea-worthy tunes!") After a bit of egging on from the rest of the herd, Shira finally agreed, and taught the rest of the herd a few songs she had learned on the high seas. Needless to say, Shira was an INCREDIBLY talented singer, and Diego was incredibly impressed with his girlfriend's singing talents (this had been the first time he was truly able to listen to her sing) and decided right then and there that she was the most beautiful singer he had ever heard.

"We'll see about that, softie!" Shira called back as she walked towards the center of the clearing where Sid had already set up a campfire. She too, could not have been happier with her new living arrangements. Not only was she finally free from all of the tyranny and piracy that she had to deal with from day to day while in Gutt's crew, but she had a whole new family of individuals that cared about her. She was especially happy with Diego. Her new beloved (whose fur reminded her of a sunset, not that she'd ever tell him that) was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He was (in her mind) the most handsome saber she had ever met and the sweetest too. Yes, she had to admit, he was terribly soft, but she liked it. It was a refreshing change from the roughness that a majority of her old crew had. He had really taken the job of helping her get acclimated to her new land-based life to heart, and she was growing more and more comfortable on land by the day. She already knew that when it came time for her to go into heat, she wanted him to be her mate.

"There they are!" Manny said as the saber couple walked up to the campfire where he, Ellie, Peaches, Louis and the possums were sitting.

"Where were you guys?" Eddie asked.

"I bet they were making out!" Crash stated, earning an "Oooh!" from Ellie and laughter from Eddie and the two teenagers. Manny just rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, leave them alone." He stated. The possums just continued laughing and began making 'kissy' noises.

"What?" Crash asked "We can't initiate him into the brotherhood of guys who have girls?"

"We've been waiting for him for a long time!" Eddie stated.

"Oh please!" Shira stated as she sat down next to Diego, who had also sat down near the fire. "Diego's had way more action than you guys ever have!" Diego's eyes widened and Crash and Eddie's faces suddenly dropped.

"That's not true!" Crash stated.

"Yeah!" Eddie added "You don't even know!"

"Know what?" Shira asked as Sid and Granny began walking into the clearing from Granny's evening walk.

"I'm telling you Sidney, That guy was a hunk! I wanna go back and see him again!" the old lady told her grandson.

"And I'm telling you Granny, we can't do that! It's not safe!" Sid replied.

"I'll explain the story to you later." Ellie replied, referring to her brother's sudden bad moods.

"Well I wanna see him again!" Granny argued as she and Sid took their places around the campfire.

"What's she blabbering about this time?" Diego asked his sloth friend who was currently adding some firewood to the fire.

"She wants to go back to the sirens and see her 'Fabio sloth' again." Sid replied. Diego and Manny's eyes suddenly widened… they had kind of wanted to keep that whole secret amongst themselves (sure Shira already knew about the 'kiss' but that was it, luckily Diego had been able to keep her from telling anyone else in the herd)

"Oh boy." Manny said, putting his trunk to his forehead.

"Sirens?" Ellie asked, surprised.

"Sirens? Dad, you saw sirens?" Peaches asked, suddenly eager to hear the story.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Louis added, also wanting details.

"What are sirens?" Eddie asked his mind finally off what had been bothering him before. Ellie turned to him to answer the question.

"They're mythical" –

"Oh they're real!" Sid interrupted "I saw them with my own eyes!" Ellie rolled her eyes and continued.

"Ok, supposedly mythical creatures that take whatever form they can in order to lure sailors to them so they can eat them." She finished.

"It's not just any form." Shira stated "Those sirens can be… seductive, a lot of times they'll take the form of whoever would be able to attract the sailor into coming to them, often their love."

"I know I was seduced!" Granny put in. "He was HOT!"

Once again, the group looked at her silently before continuing on.

"Cool!" Louis stated then turned to the rest of the group "So, what did you guys see?"

Suddenly the entirety of the herd, save those who had seen the sirens, was asking the same question ("Yeah, tell us!" "Who'd you see, Manny?" "Dad, did you see mom?" "I'd like to hear some about this… if that's ok with you." "Care to tell me what you saw, softie?" "Tell us! Tell us!") Manny sighed.

"Do we really have to tell you guys?" he groaned.

"YES!" those who hadn't seen the sirens responded. Sid sat up and pumped out his chest proudly.

"Well I saw." He started.

"I saw a young sexy thing that wanted my body!" Granny interrupted proudly "he even had a moustache!"

The group just looked at her for a few seconds, a bit wierded out before Manny rolled his eyes.

"Ok, didn't need to hear that, continue on Sid." He said to his three toed friend.

"I saw a beautiful she-sloth, with long flowing blonde hair, and she beckoned for me to come to her, but I refused! I knew that she was just tricking me, and wanted to eat my flesh!" Sid continued proudly. Diego chuckled.

"Yeah right Sid, you were about to kiss her when you snapped out of it." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Yeah, but I only snapped out of it because you were kissing me!" Sid shot back, earning laughter from the rest of the group, Diego sat there with a horrified look on his face.

"For the LAST time Sid! I DID NOT kiss you!" he fought back "if anything YOU kissed ME!" This only earned even more laughter from the group, Sid sat there proudly, Manny chuckled knowingly, Granny ate her apple she had found, Ellie and Peaches wiped tears from their eyes with their trunks, Shira covered her mouth with her paw in attempts to hide her laughter from her beloved, and Crash and Eddie rolled on the ground laughing while Louis laughed by Peaches' side.

"That doesn't help your argument Diego." Sid stated, smiling.

"It was an ACCIDENT!" Diego shot back "If Manny hadn't moved the boat so fast."

"You'd be dead." Manny stated "If I hadn't moved that boat when I did, none of us would be here today. Both you AND Sid were about to kiss your sirens when I snapped out if it."

"Uncle Diego was about to KISS his siren?" Peaches asked, elated "What was it dad?"

"I dunno." Manny said knowingly "Diego, why don't you tell us, what, or rather who you saw in siren cove." Diego looked down nervously.

"Yeah, Diego!" Shira said mischievously "Who'd you see?"

"You." Diego said quietly, so quiet noone heard.

"Who again?" Shira asked "I didn't hear you."

"You!" Diego said louder, "I-I saw you ok?" He then looked down, thoroughly embarrassed. Sid, Peaches, and Ellie all "Awwed", Granny continued on her apple, and Crash and Eddie started laughing all over again. Shira simply smiled and gave Diego a small nuzzle.

"That's really sweet." She stated as Diego returned the small nuzzle. The pair looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"So who did you see, Manny?" Ellie asked, her lime green eyes glistening mischievously.

"You." Manny said blushing "And Peaches." Ellie grinned and locked her trunk with her mate's. Peaches also blushed.

"Daaad!" she said embarrassed.

"Why'd you see Peaches, sir?" Louis asked.

"Well, she's my daughter, and I missed both of my girls!" Manny said smiling at the two mammoth cows he adored so much. "they mean the world to me."

"Aww!" Ellie said as she gave her husband a nuzzle.

"Daaad." Peaches said, smiling, still a little embarrassed.

"C'mere you!" Manny said as he pulled his daughter into their hug. As the mammoth trio laughed, Granny got up and shuffled towards the cave.

"It's gettin' too sweet out here! I'm going to bed, so keep it down!" She called. The group just smiled and let Manny, Ellie and Peaches have their moment as Sid's grandmother went off to bed. After the mammoths had finished their hug, Louis stood up and stretched.

"Well, I ought to be getting home, my parents will be wondering where I am at this late hour." He stated.

"All right, Louis! Be careful going home! See you tomorrow!" Peaches stated.

"Sure thing Peach!" the molehog grinned as he burrowed under the ground and ran off.

"I probably woulda seen Peaches too…" he said quietly to himself as he exited the clearing area, noone heard him but the sabers. Diego grinned at Shira and mouthed 'told you!' she just smirked and gave him a playful swat with her paw.

"Ugh, it's getting late; we should probably head off to bed." Manny stated. The rest of the herd agreed and they put out the fire and went into the cave for bed, Sid managing the other fire that had been put together inside the cave.

The cave the herd had found was perfect, huge in size, so it fit everyone. A large tree had somehow grown inside, which served as a sleeping spot for Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, moss was on the ground at the bottom of the tree, so Manny was able to sleep there. There were too nice sized rocks sort of by the tree that served as sleeping spots for Granny and Sid, and a nice, large sized moss covered rock sat at the entrance to the cave, a sleeping spot for Diego and Shira.

"Night Manny, love you sweetie!" Ellie said as she gave her mate a nuzzle and trunk lock and then climbed into the tree and hung upside down. "Night, Peaches, sweet dreams baby." She then smirked "Night boys." She stated to her brothers, receiving a "good night" from each of them as they climbed into the tree and hung upside down.

"Night Mom, Night Dad, Love you both." Peaches stated as she too, climbed into the tree and hung upside down.

"Night Ellie, Peaches, love you." Manny said smiling as he lay down by Ellie. Within a few moments the mammoths and possums were all sleeping. Sid smiled at the sweet scene as he lay down on his rock, adjacent from his sleeping grandmother's rock and fell asleep as well, going into his usual nighttime sleeping routine of jerking his body here and there, making incoherent sounds. Diego jumped up onto his rock that he shared with Shira, and lay down, shortly followed by Shira, who repeated his actions, lying down next to him. Diego took a look, making sure that everyone else was asleep and then smiled at her. Shira grinned back.

"So, you saw me, did you?" She smirked.

"Yeah… I-I saw you." Diego blushed. Shira grinned as she wiggled her way underneath one of Diego's front legs; Diego grinned and hugged her with said leg, allowing her to remain underneath it. The pair began to purr in each other's presence.

"So, I almost killed you." She stated, looking at him, her head nearly inches from his due to the closeness of their position.

"You didn't, the sirens did." Diego replied.

"But still… You were so attracted to me that it almost killed you!" Shira said, her eyes glistening with hidden laughter. "I must be SUPER dangerous." She grinned.

"I could have told you that." Diego smirked. Shira laughed and nudged Diego, causing him to laugh too. The couple then nuzzled each other lovingly for about twenty seconds before touching foreheads and looking in each other's eyes.

"You'll always be my siren." Diego whispered, looking into his girlfriend's sapphire eyes.

"And you'll always be my siren too." Shira whispered back, looking into her boyfriend's hazel-green eyes. Shira then pressed her lips gently against Diego's, caressing them gently with all the tender love and affection she could muster. Diego reciprocated the action and lovingly caressed Shira's lips with his. After about forty seconds of bliss, the pair parted. Shira gave Diego an affectionate lick on his forehead, and he gave her a lick on the forehead as well. Shira then snuggled up closer to Diego (although she was already pretty snuggled up to him before) and continued purring. "Night, Diego." She said quietly "I love you."

"I love you too Shira." Diego replied, smiling "good night." He then watched as his beloved fell asleep. Diego looked around the cave at his friends, he chuckled at Sid's restless sleeping habits and smiled when he saw that Manny, who was sleeping on the ground had situated himself next to Ellie who was hanging upside down from the tree, and had somehow, in his sleep, managed to lock his trunk with hers. Diego was happy for his large friend, Ellie had really changed him, and Diego did not blame Manfred in the least for having her as one of his sirens.

Diego then returned his attention over to his own siren. Shira was smiling in her sleep, her ear twitching. He figured she was having a dream about hunting, or traversing the high seas. Either way, he hoped he was there with her in the dream. Diego yawned tiredly and put his head down next to Shira's before falling asleep himself, purring from both tigers' throats filled the entrance to the cave as they continued to sleep, preparing for another adventure filled day with each other.

* * *

**HOLY ACORNS Is it HARD to write for ALL NINE members of the herd (plus Louis). No wonder the filmmakers had to put some characters to the side in order to focus on others *coughpossumscough*** **I REALLY hope I did everyone justice, cause Granny is HAARRD! and it was a bit difficult to determine how everyone interacts with the newbies.**

**Also, let me know if you caught my reference to two of my other stories, "He Hadn't Told Her" and "The Reunion". I'll give you some fruit from Gutt's treasure (Courtesy of Shira... thanks girl!) if you get it!**

**Anyways... hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
